


Between them

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Smut, Smut, Thirsty Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: What happens after the end of the deleted scene from 4x14? Barry and Iris make love





	Between them

Iris couldn't resist the sweet kisses that Barry was leaving on her neck. "Barry...Barry...you have your forensics job to go to remember?" She says. She gasps as his lips trail down to her collar bone and make her groan. "I'm a speedster remember? We have all the time we want." He says hotly against her neck. "Oh yeah. That's right." She turns around and kisses him.

Barry pulls her against him and deepens the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and groans. She feels him smirk against her lips. She feels him pull at the bow of her robe and push it off her shoulders. His lips trail back down to her neck and he nips her sensitive skin.

She feels his hands travel up her shirt and onto her stomach. "Getting a little handsy aren't we?" She groans. "Well I did miss you." He whispers against her lips. Iris' hands travel under his shirt and settle on his abs. Iris knew what was about to happen. This was going to make Barry so late.

"Take your shirt off." She whispers. She feels Barry smirk against her lips. He manages to remove himself from her and pull his red shirt over his head. He tosses it somewhere. Iris' gaze bores into his naked torso. She licks her lips. He pulls her against hims again and kisses her passionately.

Iris' arms wrap around his waist. His skin feels hot and ready for her. His lips travel to her neck and he nips and sucks at the skin. She lets out a moan. His hands once again make their wake under her shirt but this time he pulls it over her head. Now their both naked from the torso up. Barry backs her against the counter and lifts her up on it. He stands between her legs, not breaking the kiss.

They kiss passionately like this for a few minutes before Barry pulls away. Iris looks at him with a pout on his face and he laughs. "I was going to suggest we take this to the bedroom." He says. Iris smirks. "I would like that." He wraps her legs around his waist and picks her up.

Barry whisks them up to the bedroom and gently deposits her on the bed. He takes off his sweatpants and steps out of them. He crawls onto the bed and leans over Iris. The sexual tension between them can be felt in the room. He dips his head down and kisses her lips, careful to leave her wanting more.

He slowly takes of her underwear and throws them off the bed. He moves back over to her and pins her arms and kisses her. She smiles into the kiss. He moves so he's laying on top of her. He looks into her eyes and sees how much love she has for him. He kisses her softly at first and then it turns messy and their both fighting for control.

-  
-  
-

  
Iris digs her fingernails into his back as he moves his hips the way she likes. She gasps as his lips travel to her neck and nips her skin. She sees her opportunity and rolls over so she's on top. She stares down at him with a smirk. His damp hair and skin makes him even hotter to her.

She takes control of the love making and kisses him hard and moves her hips a certain way that makes him groan. She feels his fingers digging into her back and holding on for dear life. He suddenly drags her down and kisses her hard. They groan into the kiss.

-  
-  
-

Iris and Barry breathe heavily as they recover from making love. She rests her head on his damp chest and traces his skin with a finger. "Can we do this more often in the morning?" She giggles. Barry laughs as well. "I'm sure we could make the time." He groans. Iris smirks. She sits up and straddles his lap. His hands travel to her hips and touch her smooth skin.

She takes a look at the lock beside their bed. It's only 8:30 and Barry has to be at worked at 10:30. He notices her looking at the clock. "I think we have plenty of time." He says. She smirks. She takes his hand with his ring and looks at it. She smiles at the wedding ring. She thinks back to when Barry had gotten out of the prison gates. She had the ring in her hand and she slid it onto his shaking hand.

"So, what was it like in prison?" She asks. Barry frowns and shifts his eyes to the side. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Iris gives him a sympathetic look. "Well it wasn't that bad but I got into a fight and got a little hurt." Iris' eyes narrow. "What kind of hurt?" Iris' voice trembles a little. He moves the bed sheet to show a small scar on his hip.

Iris notes that it doesn't look very big but it was still red and a little swollen. "Did the guys who did this get into trouble?" She growls. A smile comes a cross his face. He takes Iris' face in his hands. "Yes they did." He kisses her softly, lingering for a moment. When she opens her eyes she finds the overwhelming love.

She shifts and leans down and captures their lips in a passionate kiss. Barry's arms around around her and flip them. Barry props his arms up on either side of her head. "Babe we can't do this again. You're gonna be late." Iris groans. Barry smirks. He brings his lips an inch away from her's. "Give thus twenty minutes tops and oh I am the flash." Iris rolls her eyes and groans as he moves on top of her.


End file.
